northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 07: Let's Team-Up! The Armored Meister Fighters' Formation
Oracle 07: Let's Team-Up! The Armored Meister Fighters' Formation (チームアップはしてみましょう！アーマードマイスターファイターズの形成 Chīmuappu wa shite mimashou! Āmādo Maisutā Faitāzu no keisei) is the seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis During the battle between Armored Fighters and Chariot Monster Raiden, Anaira, Kohei, Fatima and Minori teamed-up to defeat him immediately. Plot Chihiro Harajima went to Anaira Hayashibara's office to tell about the update reported by Kazumi Mizuno last night. She asked Anaira if she's one of the Armored Fighters, and Anaira told Chihiro that she is an Armored Fighter but not to tell her secret to fellow TransHead TV news reporters as her condition. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Archos recklessly summoned Chariot Monster Raiden. and he sent him to human world together with the Chariot Soldiers. Triskaide saw this, and he confronted Archos. Archos explained to him that he was given by Chariot Emperor Ryuuen a permission to summon a new Chariot Monster. On the other hand, Irie saw Cyan preparing her Chariot Unlocker and Chaser Key in order to fulfill her mission. She asked Cyan what mission brought up to her and using a Chariot Unlocker and Chariot Key to accomplish a mission. Cyan answered Irie's question that it was her personal mission, and she told her that she doesn't need to worry about her. Meanwhile, Kohei Hayashibara was asked by Ryoma Matsuoka about his true identity as an Armored Fighter due to Kazumi's report last night. He answered him that he is one of the Armored Fighters, and Ryoma was surprised that his best friend is an Armored Fighter. In Chariot Empire Headquarters again, Chariot Emperor Ryuuen found out that Archos recklessly summoned Chariot Monster Raiden without his permission. In Anaira's office again, Kohei and other Armored Fighters went there and they were asked by Anaira about Kazumi's report last night. Fatima asked her that she was asked by one of the TransHead TV reporters about her identity as an Armored Fighter. Anaira answered yes, but with a condition that the reporter will not tell to his or her fellow reporters about her identity. Suddenly, Anaira received a report that another Chariot Monster attacked a footbridge in Hirakawa City. And when they went on location, they saw Chariot Monster Raiden and the Chariot Soldiers attacking people crossing the footbridge. Meanwhile, Cyan went to a secret garage to summon her vehicle, the Chariot Chaser, in order to go to the human world and face Anaira again. Back again to the attack of Chariot Monster Raiden, the Armored Fighters transformed and faced Raiden and the Chariot Soldiers. Unfortunately, when the Armored Fighters faced Raiden, they didn't defeated him, and they were attacked by him immediately. But Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters didn't lose their hope and instead, they teamed-up each other and they defeated Raiden using the Meister Slash. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen felt disappointed about Archos' action to send a Chariot Monster without his permission, resulted to the Chariot Monster's defeat. After the battle, Chisato and the Armored Energy Fighters felt happy for the Armored Meister Fighters' victory over Chariot Monster Raiden. Suddenly, a voice was heard by Anaira somewhere. The voice she heard is none other than Cyan as Chariot Fighter Chaser, who called her to face her again in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie (イリエ Irie): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Raiden (チャリオット モンスター ライデン Chariotto Monsutā Raiden; voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Raiden: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 1 (Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 9 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「The People Without A Name~ARMORED MEISTERS」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 107, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 07: When The Investigation Starts, The Zenith episode 2 and Nocturnal Project episode 110. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes